


Christmas Spirit

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Flash fics, Gen, Humor, festive, happy boys, puns, tree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester boys are getting into the Christmas spirit and Dean takes the opportunity to crack some cheesy jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The golden tinsel shone against the flashing lights which curled around the large tree, chosen by the elder Winchester himself. The lights just managed to peak out from amongst the thick ever-green needles on the branches. Sam approved of Dean's tree, it was large, healthy and brought the deep smell of thick pine forest into the bunker. It pulled them both into the Christmas spirit.

Sam had automatically taken control of the decorating as he was eager for his first Christmas in the bunker to be absolutely perfect. Not that he had much to compare with since their childhoods never really allowed them to embrace the idea of Christmas. He'd planned everything to the very last detail but that doesn't mean that it'll work out. 

For one, Dean's involved.

The taller Winchester was reaching to put the star on the very tip of their tree when Dean called out to him from where he was kneeling on the floor beside a box of decorations.

"Sam." He sounded as though he was smirking. 

"Yeah," Sam only glanced down at his brother before going back to adjusting the top ornament.

Thoughtfulness was layered into his words, "I should be put on top of the tree."

"Why?" Confused, Sam frowned at the other hunter.

"Because I'm a star." 

There was a beat of silence before Sam turned away to continue on his tree. It was almost as though Dean hadn't spoken at all.

"Sam? Do you get it? Star. I'm a star." He gestured to the top of the tree. 

There was a sigh of exasperation, "I get it, Dean... I just wish I didn't."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's a gift to the world.

There was silence in the bunker except the crackling of the fire and Sam's fingers rapidly tapping at the keys on his laptop. 

Dean was spread out on one of the couches, enjoying the experience of being able to simply relax. Green eyes lazily scanned the room, just taking in the Christmasy vibes they'd created in the space. 

He focused on the tree for a moment and the presents beneath the green pines. It wasn't long until the day so their gift for each other were tucked there. Sam's wrapping was meticulous. Dean's gifts were lucky to be wrapped at all. 

The hunter's face curled into a smirk as he got an idea.

"Sam?" 

"What, Dean?" He grumbled, looking up from his laptop.

"I belong under the tree." 

Sam frowned for a minute before deciding to indulge his brother at this time of year and answer.

"Why do you belong under the tree?" 

"Because I'm a gift!" He laughed. 

The younger man tried to resist but a small smile cracked onto his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone!


End file.
